Looks Can Be Deceiving
by Rachel Evans
Summary: The senshi need to stop a new enemy who has gone to the time of Captain Kirk. The problem is that they don't know who this enemy is or what he/she looks like and I they don't know their intentions. Hotaru is left to handle things on her own. SM/ST:TOS
1. Prologue

Title: Looks Can Be Deceiving.  
  
  
Notes: Hey everybody! Sorry for writing another story, but I had to. I'm not sure if I can update this often, but I'll try.  
  
The reason I wrote this story is because I have a TNG story, although it doesn't have a title yet. I have a DS9 story, called Soldier of Destruction, and I have a Voyager story, A New beginning. I thought that maybe I should write a TOS story, just to be fair, and that's what my muse wanted me to write. ^_^  
  
Don't yell at me if you're waiting for more of my other stories. I have more written, but not full chapters. I'll try to finish the chapters though. I have more for Soldier of Destruction and A New Beginning. That's about it. I'm sorry. Feel free to e-mail me a lot to encourage me to write more. I don't mind, really. Just don't swear please.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Star Trek. I wish I did though.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what's so important that you had to wake us all up on a Saturday?" Usagi asked.  
  
"You're the only one who was asleep, Usagi. We all were awake before 2 in the afternoon." Rei said.  
  
Setsuna looked around the room at each person. Everyone was there. All the inners, all the outers, Chibi-Usa and even Mamoru.  
  
"An enemy has somehow broken through the time gates and gone to the future. We're not sure of their intentions, but they can't be good. We don't know who it is or even what gender it is. All we know is where and when it went and we need to bring them back." Setsuna stated, beginning the meeting.  
  
"So, when we go there, we wont know to look for a man or a woman?" Haruka asked.  
  
"No. I'm sorry."  
  
"How do you know that it's an enemy?" Minako asked.  
  
"It attacked and killed the person who took my place at the Time Gates."  
  
"That's awful." Hotaru said as she leaned back on the sofa and Michiru put her arm around the young girl.  
  
"Yes, and they need to be stopped before they kill someone else."  
  
"What should we do?" Mamoru asked.  
  
Setsuna took a few small objects from her subspace pocket. They were keys on gold chains.  
  
"There are only five." Makoto commented. "Does that mean that only five of us are going?"  
  
Setsuna nodded and said, "We still need some of you here to protect earth. I think that Ami, Minako, Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru should go."  
  
Nods came from everyone.  
  
"You'll be leaving as soon as possible, but Ami, I'd like to give you a chance to come up with excuse for your mom on where you'll be."  
  
"Well, my mom is in Africa for six weeks. She left yesterday and wont be able to contact me until she gets to the airport to go home. I'm sure we'll be back by then."  
  
"Alright then. You'll leave tomorrow morning. We'll all meet back here at 9."  
  
With that said, everyone went back to what they were doing before they were called to the Temple.  
  
Setsuna sighed heavily as she went back to her apartment to think about the following day.  
  
  
  
Ensign Michel Taylor grinned as he adjusted the pips on his collar showing his rank. He then took a comb and slicked back his hair after wetting it a little.  
  
He was very happy to be working on the Enterprise, and today was especially exciting for two reasons. 1. It was his first day, and 2. It was his birthday. He was going to have dinner with his sister that night to celebrate.  
  
He felt lucky to be assigned to the Enterprise, and kind of guilty. He had wanted to work on the Enterprise since before he entered the Academy, and his dream was now coming true. He even got to work on the bridge at the science station. He felt guilty because he didn't think he deserved this. He felt like he got it because his sister, a Lieutenant on board, put in a good word for him with the Captain.  
  
He wasn't the only one excited about this. He sister was also. She wanted to see the look on his face when he entered the bridge to see it for the first time, so she was going to walk with him to work. She was supposed to be there in about 20 minutes.  
  
He was so excited about meeting Captain Kirk that he didn't hear his door chime until it rang a third time.  
  
He quickly scrambled from the bathroom to the door where he expected to see his sister, even though she was early.  
  
"You're early." he said as the door swished open.  
  
"Am I? I dreadfully sorry." said an unfamiliar voice.  
  
The smile that once played on the Ensigns' face was now replaced with a frown. "Who are you?" he asked. It apparently wasn't his sister.  
  
The mans' eyes glowed a purple color as he pushed his was in, shoving the Ensign onto the couch.  
  
Michel was about to stand up when a pair of strong hands grasped his neck. His eyes went wide when he realized that he was being deprived of oxygen. He clasped his hands onto the other mans' hands and tried to pull them off, but the attempt was futile.  
  
Tears burned his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.  
  
"Please? What do you want? What did I do?" he asked, trying to pry the fingers off.  
  
The man finally let go of Ensign Taylor, dropping him on the floor. Michel was holding his throat now, gasping for breath.  
  
The man took out a hypospray and asked, "Are you in pain?"  
  
When Taylor didn't respond, the man went ahead and injected him. "This will make you feel better." he said. He then grabbed Michel by the hair and dragged him into the bedroom and threw him onto the bed.  
  
"Here, let me give you some more." he said, and injected Michel again.  
  
"You know, I don't think that it's working. Maybe I should give you some more. How does another 100 milligrams sound?" he said and injected Michel yet another time.  
  
Michel was too dizzy to fight. His vision was blurring, and he couldn't breathe. He began to sob, thinking about his sister, who was a security officer, and how she would feel when she found out. She would probably blame herself, thinking that she could have stopped this from happening.  
  
"Are you still alive? You certainly are stubborn. You're the kind of person Doctor McCoy would love to have. You refuse to die. Well, I guess I'll just have to do this the hard way." he said, and a black ball of energy began to form in the man's hand.  
  
He walked to the other side of the room and positioned himself like he was a pitcher in a major league baseball game. "Batter up!" he yelled, and threw the ball at Michel making his body shake. But he was still alive. "Strike 1!" he repeated this until Michel died, at "strike 5" and the man grinned.  
  
"Computer." he said, "What time is it?"  
  
"The time is 0642." stated the monotonous computer.  
  
"Thank you." he said, and went into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and he features began to change. He face changed into Ensign Taylor's face and his body changed to the Ensign's body. Now he looked exactly like the Ensign. Now the only thing he had to do was change his voice, but that wasn't hard. Within 60 seconds, his voice was identical to Ensign Taylor's. The new Michel Taylor grinned as he heard the door chime. She was right on time.  
  
"Just a minute." he called and ran into the bedroom. He stood over the corpse and closed his eyes and a black funnel-shaped portal appeared over it. In seconds, the body was gone and the man was at the door.  
  
"Good morning, Julia. Isn't it a find morning?" he said as the doors swished open revealing Julia Dowry, Michel's older sister.  
  
"Indeed. Are you ready for you first shift on the Enterprise?" she asked as they walked down the hall and to the bridge.  
  
"Yes." he said, his eyes glowing purple for a second. "I am very anxious to be working on the bridge."  
  
  
  
  
Notes: So, what do you think? Is it good? Does it suck? Let me know. If there were any problems with anything, let me know. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: I know, it's taken a long time to get this out, but I've been so busy lately. Gah.. I'm so tired. I had such a long morning. It was crazy!  
  
Anyway, read and review. I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Sailor Moon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, we're all here." Setsuna stated. "Are you guys ready?" She asked the group that was going.  
  
"We're as ready as we'll ever be." Minako said.  
  
"Now, when you get to the Time Gate, watch your backs. We have no idea who could be crawling around there. Go straight to the gate. If you put your hand on the door it will open for you. After you go through the door you must think about where you want to be."  
  
"Where do we want to be?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"You want to be on the USS Enterprise.  
  
"Anyway, you have to be careful to make a good impression. They will consider you intruders and will put you in the brig at first. Don't tell them anything about why you're there. Ask for Commander Spock. He's the only one you can tell."  
  
"What kind of name is Spock?" Usagi asked.  
  
"He's not human. He's a Vulcan."  
  
"A What-can?" Chibi-usa asked.  
  
"A Vulcan. They're a highly sophisticated species. They're the first alien race to make first contact with earth. They're a very serious and logical race."  
  
"Sounds like fun people." Haruka said sarcastically.  
  
Setsuna chuckled.  
  
"Anyway, we should probably get going." Haruka said.  
  
"A couple more things." Setsuna said. "When you're inside the Time Gate, you can contact me. But as soon as you get to the Enterprise, you will no longer be able to.  
  
"Also, don't let anyone have your time keys. Not even Spock. If somebody asks about them, tell them that they're friendship necklaces."  
  
"Okay." Haruka said and took out her transformation pen. She held it up in the air and shouted, "Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
The others followed in suite.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
The five girls were engulfed in light, and seconds later appeared again in their Sailor fukus.  
  
"Ready?" Uranus asked. Seeing all the nods, she took the key she had received earlier from Setsuna out of her pocket and raised it in the air.  
  
"Crystal Key, take us to the future!" she shouted and a cloud formed above their heads and began to suck them up into it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Captain, we're receiving a distress call." Uhura said.  
  
"On screen." replied Kirk.  
  
All eyes turned to the view screen where the transmission was being played. The person sending the message looked like a child about the age of 11 or 12. She looked human, Asian actually.  
  
She was crying while she spoke, but she was speaking in a different language.  
  
"What's she saying, Uhura?" Kirk asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm trying to translate it now."  
  
"Captain," Sulu said from the helm. "I believe she's speaking in Japanese."  
  
"Then why isn't it being translated?"  
  
"I believe it is the ancient dialect. They stopped using it in Japan decades ago."  
  
"Do you know what she's saying?"  
  
"I understand most of it. She's saying, 'Setsuna, help me. I think they're dead. They wont wake up.'" The girl looked up and quickly stood up. "'You killed them!' I'm not sure who she's talking to now." Sulu said.  
  
Suddenly there was a strange cackle/scream, and then the girl came back in view.  
  
"What's she saying now?" Kirk asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Something about time and a gate. She's going to go through the gate and she wants to bring some people with her."  
  
"Where's the transmission coming from, Ensign Taylor?"  
  
No response. Ensign Taylor's eyes were glued to the view screen.  
  
"Ensign Taylor!" Kirk snapped, getting the Ensign's attention.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Where is the distress call coming from?" Kirk repeated, agitation apparent.  
  
"Oh, um," he paused as he pushed a few buttons and then read the console. He looked up with worry in his eyes. "It's coming from the Enterprise."  
  
"What?" Kirk turned his chair so he could face the Ensign.  
  
"More specifically, it's coming from Transporter Room 2. There is some sort of cloud forming in there and..." he froze.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There are five humanoids coming out of the cloud, only one is alive." He mentally sighed in relief. `Good, only one, and it's probably the little one. Nothing I can't handle.' he thought to himself.  
  
Kirk turned to Chekov. "Commander, take a security team to Transporter Room 2.  
  
"Aye, sir." He said in his Russian accent, and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru clutched her chest as she crawled over to Minako, the closest person to her. She didn't know how to check for a pulse so she just watched Minako's chest to see if it would rise and fall. It didn't.  
  
"Minako-chan..." she whispered and took the key necklace off of Minako's neck. "Gomen nasai."  
  
She then moved on to the next one, Ami. Hotaru did the same thing with Ami that she did with Minako. Checked to see if she was breathing and then took the key when she saw that Ami was also dead.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Ami-chan." she whispered. If there were any tears left in her body, they'd be falling. But Hotaru had already cried them all out.  
  
She proceeded to the next. This was getting to be harder and harder for her. Not just physically but emotionally. She felt responsible for the deaths of her friends and now she was at Michiru, the one who has been playing the role of her mother for years.  
  
Next to Michiru was Haruka, the father figure for Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru said goodbye to both of them at the same time and took their keys. She put all the keys she had collected into her subspace pocket.  
  
There was nothing more she could do now but wait to die, or wait for someone to come to help her. She didn't even know where she was. She assumed she was on the Enterprise, but she wasn't sure.  
  
She looked around, looking for a door. Finally she spotted it. She tried to stand up and walk to the door, but the pain in her chest was unbearable and she fell onto her knees. It felt like a hundred knives were in her chest and she was having trouble breathing. She looked down at her chest. The analogy wasn't far from the truth, but instead of 100 knives in her chest, there were five daggers.  
  
"How am I still alive?" she asked herself.  
  
Feeling hopeless and alone, Hotaru decided to take one of the daggers out and slit her throat.  
  
She grasped one of the daggers with her small hand and was about to pull it out when she heard a strange swish sound. She looked up and saw five men run in. They all had something in their hand that resembled a gun.  
  
Paranoid and scared, she let go of the dagger out and stood up, ignoring the pain.  
  
"You thought you'd gotten rid of us all, but I guess you realized that you still had the Soldier of Destruction to deal with. Well, I'm alive and I'm still standing!" She pulled out her Silence Glaive.  
  
"Miss, please, put down za veapon." one of the men asked, pointing his own weapon at her.  
  
Hotaru smiled. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? But if I do that then it will be too easy to get rid of me. Oh, just so you know, Pluto only sent some of us. There are still more! If you kill me, she'll know and she send the others, and believe me, when they find out what you did to us, they'll be 10 times stronger than me."  
  
"Put down za veapon or ve'll be forced to shoot you. Please, ve don't vant to hurt you. Just put it down.  
  
"You're just saying that to make me trust you. But, you know, it's not gonna work." She began swinging her glaive around, ignoring the searing pain in her chest and called out, "Silence Glaive Surprise!" and tried to attack the men. But she was so weak now that it missed them by so much, but they, in self-defense, shot her and she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.  
  
The man who was speaking earlier stepped over to a console. "Chekov to Sickbay."  
  
"McCoy here." came a voice from nowhere.  
  
"I'm transporting to you a critical patient." the Russian replied.  
  
"Understood. McCoy out."  
  
With the touch of a few buttons, Hotaru disappeared.  
  
Notes: What do you think? I know, I know, try to write his Russian accent was strange. Sorry. And I know it's not that long, but I'm so tired right now and I really want to post this. If I get enough positive feedback I'll write faster. Thanks a lot! 


End file.
